Mystic Emergency
by Blue Eyed Dragon Girl
Summary: Sky is sent into the past, and with the help of the Mystic rangers must find a way to get back to the future without distrupting the past. Please R&R!
1. A walk in the forest

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Walk in the Forest**

* * *

"_Fly me to the moon,_

_and let me play amongst the stars._

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars…"_

"In other words… La la laaaaaa! In other words… La da da daaaa!"

If anyone had asked who at SPD was a fan of Frank Sinatra, not many people would have picked Schuyler Tate. Then again, most people never got the opportunity to go jogging with him. Had they had that chance, they might have learned it was one of his favourite things to listen to while he jogged. The fact that he sometimes liked to sing along though was probably why he preferred to jog alone, and in the more secluded parts of the park. Besides, he enjoyed having some time to himself. Every since he became the red ranger, he's had even less time to himself than usual. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with his team, it was just that there were times were he seriously wished he had take Cruger up on his offer to let Sky have his own room (since Jack and the A-squad had moved out).

Sky slowed down to a walk as he rounded the corner, taking deep breath in of the crisp morning air. There was something about those cool, early morning jogs that just woke him up and made him feel… energized… fresh. It was a nice feeling and one that he liked to savor as it rarely lasted with all the training they did throughout the day. It was the one time of the day that just made him want to smile. This was another reason he jogged alone. He certainly didn't want to ruin his reputation by giving people the impression he was actually cheerful in the morning. He just wouldn't be able to intimidate the lower level cadets the same way if they knew.

Taking out his headphones, Sky stopped to take a look at his watch. 7:14 am. He still had plenty of time if he wanted to go a little farther. His shift didn't actually start until 9:30. As Sky looked around he noticed a path he had never seen before leading off into the forest. "Hmm, I wonder why I never noticed that before. Well, I guess a jog through the forest would be fun."

But just as Sky was about to start up again an energy blast sent him sprawling to the ground. "What the?"

A deep evil voice cackled in the distance. "Hello ranger! Are you ready to die today?"

Sky looked up to see a strange troll like creature wielding a surprising large sword that was pointed in his direction. "Who the hell are you? Or should I say _what_ are you?"

The creature only laughed evilly. "I am the bringer of your destruction ranger, but if you must call me something, you may address me as Troblicon, champion of the dark forest."

Sky just rolled his eyes. What is it with these aliens and their melodramatics? Is so much to ask for a normal criminal, just once? Considering where he worked though he doubted he would ever get his wish.

"Well if I were you," Sky said, getting to his feet, "I might consider putting in for a name change. Because soon all you're going to be is Troblicon, inmate number 457 dash 3. I suggest you suggest you give up now and maybe the courts will go easy on you."

"Foolish ranger! You don't realize the power you're facing, but you will soon! Hidiacs attack!" With that a dozen disgusting, zombie looking creatures appeared out of no where and charged at Sky.

Sky immediately jumped into action, fighting off the ugly looking creatures with a flurry of blows. He grabbed the arm of one attacker and flipped him over into one of his fellow attackers, knocking both down. Using a sweeping kick he took down two more. Sky did a backhand spring towards the forest, narrowly missing the blade of one of the creatures. He took out another creature with a single punch and elbowed another trying to sneak up behind him.

Troblicon, who had been just been watching was surprised at how well Sky was faring. He wasn't even morphed yet and he had already taken out half of the group. He wasn't worried though, he still had to deal with him and he wasn't the kind of Troblin who waited for his enemies to get their second wind. Besides, the Hidiacs had at least managed to push him back into the forest which is where he would have the advantage. This ranger had no idea of what kind of power his dark magic held. He didn't even know what dark magic was, and that would be his downfall.

While Troblicon was standing there watching the Hidiacs fight, Sky decided was starting to tire. It wasn't that he couldn't take them, it was just he needed to have enough energy left to take down the monster after this. With that in mind, Sky swept his arm around erecting a shield. He charged forward at the remaining Hidiacs and sent them flying back in all directions. That was when Troblicon decided to make his entrance. Without warning he sent an energy blast from his sword at the spot where Sky had just been standing. Spotting him coming, Sky had been lucky enough to roll out of the way just in time.

"I'm giving you one more chance Troblicon," Sky shouted, "Give yourself up!"

"How about this? You give up and I promise to destroy you quickly!"

Sky just shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you." With that Sky grabbed his morpher, shouting, "SPD EMERGENCY!"

In a flash of red Sky was transformed into his ranger suit. He charged at Troblicon drawing his Deltamax Striker like a sword. Sparks flashed with each blow the two exchanged. Sky attempted to get the upper hand reigning down on Troblicon with an unending amount of blows but Troblicon managed to parry each one in stride. With a sweep of his sword he sent Sky flying back into a tree, stunning him for a moment as he tried to scramble back to his feet. That moment was all Troblicon needed though as he sent a huge energy blast at Sky who was unable to avoid it in time. A huge explosion erupted sending Sky sailing across the forest floor. Sky demorphed as he hit the ground, cringing in pain.

Troblicon cackled evilly as he approached the wounded Sky who was struggling to pull himself to his feet using a nearby tree for support. "You should have taken my offer ranger, now I'm going to have to make you suffer when I destroy you. Say goodbye!"

Troblicon raised his sword, flashing with energy, and swung down on Sky with all his might. Sky, who had been expecting this, threw up the strongest shield he could muster to try and save him from the blow. As the two energy forces collided there was a flash of blinding light that sent both parties sprawling in opposite directions. As Sky hit the ground though, everything went dark.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_So there you go! The first chap! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! It's always an appreciated thing to do!_


	2. Perspectives

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Perspectives**

* * *

_Poke poke_

"Hey, you alive?"

Phineas stared oddly at the unmoving body before him. He'd seen plenty of dead things in the forest before (it wasn't the nicest forest in world after all) but it was the first time he'd ever run into a dead human. This one looked it was from outside the forest which was never a good thing. He should have known better than to go into the forest. This is what happened. Just to be sure though, Phineas poked the body. This time it reacted.

"Ugh…" Sky moaned groggily as he slowly began to regain conscientiousness.

"Oh, so you're not dead," Phineas said taking a closer look at Sky's now moving form.

"Huh?" was Sky's only reply. He uneasily pushed himself up onto his forearms trying to get a grip on his surroundings and figure out who was talking to him but nearly fell back down when he finally laid his eyes on Phineas. "WOAH!" Sky shouted in surprise.

"Oh, don't worry, I get that reaction all time. Here let me help you up," Phineas said extending his hand to Sky who took it warily.

"Oh! No, um, sorry," Sky replied hastily. "I …uh… didn't mean to be rude. You just…" Sky paused looking over Phineas, "… surprised me. Oh and, thanks!"

"Well like I said," Phineas replied cheerily, "it's no problem!"

"So, what – I mean – who are you?" Sky corrected himself hastily, trying not to be rude. It was hard though, especially with the unpleasant smell wafting off the strange creature.

"The name's Phineas and I'm a Troblin."

"Sky, and you said Troblin? Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be from Trolinia would you?"

"Nope, I've lived in these forests all my life."

"Really? You don't happen to know of any other troblins living in this area, do you? I'm SPD," Sky flashed his badge at Phineas who just looked at it curiously; "I just had run in with one. He went by the name of Troblicon. He was a lot bigger than you and a lot ugli… I mean, well. He was, um… he was bigger." Sky finished hastily.

"Umm," Phineas paused, scratching his chin, "nope. None that I know of."

Sky sighed rubbing the stiffness out of his sore neck. He was lucky to have only gained a few bruises from his encounter. "Well then, thanks. I better be going." With that he nodded to Phineas set off in the opposite direction. Just as quickly as he turned though he stopped, realizing he had no idea where the edge of the forest was. He hadn't even realized he'd gone in so far.

"I better just contact the base; I've probably been gone way longer than I was supposed to." Sky opened the channel on his communicator. "Command, this is Cadet Tate, please respond." Sky waited silently for a moment but received no reply. "Command, please respond." There was still no answer. "Bridge, this is Sky please respond." Silence. "Syd?" "Z?" Nothing. "What's going on here? Why isn't this working?"

Sky took off his morpher to inspect it more carefully. It didn't look like it had been damaged but something may have gotten knocked loose when he fell. "Great. Just great. There's a dangerous alien on the loose, my communicator isn't working so I can't report it, and on top of that I'm lost. This is why I never stay cheerful in the morning."

Sky looked around helplessly for some clue of where he was but it all looked the same to him. A tree was tree in his mind which didn't help in this situation. As he looked back he saw Phineas right where left him, staring at Sky like he had lost it or something. Sky was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Um, my communicator isn't working," he explained sheepishly.

"I'm sure it is," Phineas replied in a humouring tone. He obviously still thought Sky was crazy. Sky just rolled his eyes in response.

"O-kay. Uh, you wouldn't happen to be able to show me which way leads back to New Tech City?" Phineas just looked at Sky questioningly. "Or to a phone… or a gas station?" Phineas shook his head. "How about just out this damn forest? I'm sure I can find my way from there."

"Well that I can help ya with," Phineas replied cheerfully hopping off the log he had been sitting on. Sky just gave him an odd look. "Well, you coming?" he asked, waving Sky along.

Sky just sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm coming. Lead the way," Sky replied unenthusiastically. _Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_A few hours later at the edge of the woods…_

"Well, here we are," Phineas announced. "Just keep heading straight in that direction and it'll take to the road that leads into town."

"You're not coming?" Sky asked, slightly surprised.

Phineas just chuckled. "Who me? In town? Yeah right! That's a good one! Imagine what people would think seeing a Troblin walking around down town."

Sky just raised an eyebrow. "What? Do they live under a rock or something? Aliens have been living on earth since 2010."

"Aliens?" Phineas laughed.

"Um, yeah," Sky just looked a Phineas strangely. "Whatever. I'm going to head off to town now so… thanks, I guess."

"No problem. Come back to forest any time!"

"Sure, I'll get right on that. Oh! And if you hear anything about that other Troblin just give me a call. You can contact me through SPD command. They'll know who I am. So… thanks again," Sky replied half heartedly and walked off. As soon as he was out of ear shot though, he muttered under his breath, "_That wacko acts like he's never heard of aliens before, and he's one of them. Geeze, the people you run into these days. What a nutcase."_

Phineas watched as Sky's tall form walked off into the forest. As soon as he was out of ear shot though, he muttered under his breath, "_I can't believe that nut job actually thought aliens exist, AND I'm one of them. Geeze, the people you run into in this forest. What a nutcase."_

_To be continued…_

* * *

_So there you have it! And it only took me like a day to get this done! Yeah! I found my muse! Hopefully it'll stick around longer this time! Please Review! It's always a pleasure to read them, even if they say I suck! ;P_

_Thanks!_


	3. Wrong Number

_At Rock Porium:_

"Aw man," Vida whined as she put away another case of records, "I hate working on Saturdays. It's such a waste of a good day."

"I know what you mean," added Xander, who sitting in his favourite chair _supervising_. "Like, we spend all week long working at school. Then when we don't have school work, we have work work. It's just an unending cycle of work."

"Right, because you do _so _much work around here," Nick commented with a smirk.

"Hey! Management can be a very tiresome job," Xander rebuked. "Just because I'm not lifting boxes doesn't mean I'm not working."

Nick and Vida exchanged knowing looks. "_Sure_ Xander," Vida replied. "You keep telling yourself that."

Xander just shrugged in response and returned to reading his magazine. Nick and Vida returned to taking inventory as well.

_Somewhere in down town Briarwood:_

"Welcome to small town USA," Sky muttered under his breath. He had been walking through town for the past half hour and had yet to manage to find a vid-phone anywhere. He would have just used a pay phone but he didn't have any change on him and he couldn't just charge it like he could with a vid-phone. Not to mention he didn't think SPD would appreciate him calling them collect. Not when his excuse was, he was lost and needed a ride.

He tried asking for directions to one at a gas station but they just pointed him in the direction of down town. That is, if you could call it down town. Somehow, he had managed to end up in some town he'd never heard of called Briarwood. He probably just came out of the wrong end of the forest which was understandable. What didn't make sense though was this town in general. He had only been in town for an hour and he had yet to see a single alien. And while, yes it was a small town, they were still right next to New Tech city. You would think there would be at least one or two living in the area. Maybe he just hadn't run into any yet. He'd already met one in the forest so at least he knew wasn't completely lost.

Still, there was something else about the town that was bugging him. It was so… quaint. Not just some of the stores but the whole town. Everything just screamed old fashioned small town. Even the cars around here looked like the ones his dad would have driven when he was Sky's age. It might just be nothing though. He had never exactly been a big fan of the suburban lifestyle. Some people are just made for big cities and Sky was one of them.

"Oh, I give up," Sky relented. He'd just have to use a phone in one of the stores around here and call in for a pick up. He was too sick of walking to keep wandering around trying to find his own way. Who needs pride anyways? He looked around the street for the nearest store and spotted a vintage looking music store across the street. "That'll have to do."

_Back at Rock Porium:_

"Sigh,"

"Bored much?" asked a cheerful looking Chip.

Madison, who was usually more enthusiastic about working at the cash, just shrugged. "Slow morning."

"I know what you mean. Do you want me to take over and you can help Nick and Vida with inventory?"

"Thanks," Madison replied, smiling appreciatively. "I'm pretty sure if I had to stand there any longer I probably would have fallen asleep standing up."

Chip chuckled, "No problem. I could use the break anyways."

As Madison headed to the back of the store the front door chimed and tall, sandy haired man walked in. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and a pair of black track pants. He had a fairly muscular build (he obviously worked out) and looked to be in his early twenties. Were it not for the annoyed looking frown he wore on his face, he would actually be fairly attractive to most girls.

"Hmm, vintage," he commented as he looked around the store. He immediately walked over to the store counter and was greeted by Chip.

"Hi and welcome to Rock Porium. Is there something I can help you with?" Chip asked politely.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Um, sure," Chip replied placing the phone on the counter top, "But only local calls, okay?"

"Right, thanks," Sky replied as he began to dial the number for SPD headquarters.

While this was happening the door chimed again, and devious looking LeeLee sauntered in. As usual, she was wearing one of the most expensive things she owned in an attempt to win over Nick. And as usual, Nick was attempting to turn invisible… or at least hide behind a rack of CDs. Luckily for Nick and not so luckily for Sky, LeeLee noticed the fresh meet standing at the counter, and went over for a closer look.

Sky though, was completely oblivious to the new presence as he was to busy trying to figure out why he couldn't get a hold of SPD. Every time he dialed the number he just got an automated message saying that number does not exist and try again. He tried the operator and even 411 and neither service could find the number for SPD, unless you counted Seattle Police Department. He even tried calling Jack and the shelter where he worked but Jack's number was disconnect and the number of the shelter connect him with a local pizza place.

"What is going on here?" Sky muttered as he put down the phone. Where on earth was he that every number he knew didn't work? And how could SPD not be listed? Something strange was going on here and Sky was going to get to the bottom of it.

Sky turned to leave but was cornered by a smirking blond girl who was standing directly in his way.

"Hi there," the girl chirped devilishly, "You new in town?"

"Just passing through," Sky replied, trying to figure out how to get around the insistent young girl.

"Oh? Where are you from? Maybe I could show you around town," she said, stepping towards Sky in a seductive manner.

"Thanks," Sky replied awkwardly as the girl drew closer, "But I think I can find my own way around. And I really need to get going so… if you'll excuse me…" Sky said trying to step around the petit form.

Lee side stepped blocking his path once more. "I'm LeeLee by the way," she said holding out her hand.

Putting on a fake smile Sky shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, but I really do need to get going…" Sky attempted to remove his hand from hers and escape but the girl had a surprisingly vice like grip. "I'm going to need that hand back."

"Sure," LeeLee replied, still not letting go of Sky. "But you never told me your name?"

"It's Sky," Sky said with a grunt as he finally freed his hand. "So, bye." With that Sky dashed out the door.

LeeLee only pouted as her prey got away from her and then went off to look at some CD's.

Chip, who had been watching the whole event walked over to a still hiding Nick. "Hey Nick, looks like you may be off the hook if that new guy sticks around."

Nick shuddered. "I hope so. Leelee can be down right scary at times."

"What did that guy want anyways?" Vida asked.

Chip shrugged. "He just asked to use the phone. Although, by the way things were going he seemed to be having some trouble getting through. He made like 5 calls."

"Well that's weird," Madison commented, "I hope they were local.

Before the rangers had a chance to discuss the stranger further though, their communicators went off. Nick was the first to answer.

"Udonna, what's going on?"

"There is strange creature attacking in the park. You must get there right away. But be careful Rangers. He is more powerful than he appears."

"We're on it," Nick replied putting his phone away. He turned to the other rangers, "Let's go."

"Right," they responded in unison, heading out the door. They quickly crossed the road heading to the tree across the street. Checking to make sure no one was watching. They each reached forward and disappeared in a flash of light.

_To be continued…_


	4. And then it hit me

_Sigh…_

Sky plopped down on a park bench. "What I wouldn't give for a good monster attack to clear my head,"Sky muttered to his head. He hated situations like these: the illogical ones. It was part of why he took up criminal profiling. When you did criminal profiling you realized that there was a reason for every action and every decision. Things had patterns to them even if they didn't make sense in a rational type of way, there was always some sort of justification, even if it was simply that the criminal was evil. That made sense. This situation didn't. He had a few of the pieces of the puzzle but he felt like he was missing something. Like a piece that would be the key to pulling it all together. Then it hit him… literally.

"Ack!" Sky sputtered as a strong gust of wind sent a spray of news paper flying into his face.

"Whoops!" Sky heard someone shout. He pulled the piece of paper from his face to see a little old lady come trotting up with her tiny white dog. "I'm so sorry about that deary. I was just trying to take a peak at today's local announcements page the wind took it right out of my hand."

"It's fine. No harm done," Sky replied with a laugh. Sky couldn't help but smile at the sight of the fretting old lady. She reminded him a bit of his own grandma before she died. She was always fussing and trying to get things just right. It was actually quite cute at times which made it impossible at times like these to get annoyed. "Here, let me help you gather these up," Sky said as he began to pick up some of the sheets that had hit him.

"Oh, thank you so much. What a helpful young man you are," the old replied with a smile.

"It's my pleasure," Sky said, smiling. Together the two gathered up the remaining papers from about the park bench. It was only one section of the paper so it didn't take long. Sky finally grabbed the last sheet and handed the pile to the old lady, "Here you go."

"Oh, thank you so much. You've been such a de- oh no!" she cried in surprise as a gust of wind took the top sheet off the pile.

Sky dashed after the sheet before it got too far. "I got it," he yelled triumphantly as he snatched it off the ground, "Oh and look, I even found the announcement section," Sky said with a laugh. He scanned the page, curious himself over the array of events, "Looks like their having a back sale next week."

"Really? The annual Briarwood bake-off or is it that school one the elementary school holds. My pies win first place every year so I need to know if I need to get my secret ingredients ready."

Sky chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Hmm, let me see. Yep it is. It's next Friday, June 11th…" Sky paused as something caught his eye. It was the date on the top of the page: 2006. "Impossible…"

"What's impossible deary?" the old lady asked curiously.

"Huh," Sky replied, shaken from his train of thought. "Oh um, it's just… the date. It must be a miss print."

"Well, what does it say?" she asked peering at the paper herself, "That looks right to me."

Sky looked at the lady in disbelief. "But look, look at the year."

"June, 5th, 2006," the lady read aloud. "That sounds right to me. What year did you think it was?"

"Not that…" Sky replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you alright deary. You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Sky just shook his head, blinking a few more times and trying to process the new information.

"Deary?"

Sky finally broke from his daze, turning to the now concerned looking old lady. "I'm… I'll be fine. Thanks. Here's your paper," he said, handing her the last sheet and quickly walking off.

_2006! **2006!**_ The warning bells in his mind screamed in panic. How was this possible? What happened? How had he gotten here? More importantly, how come it took him this long to figure it out? He had certainly thought he was smarter than this.

He had to think this through logically. _Don't panic! _First of all, what happened? He was jogging through the park. _Nothing unusual about that_. He was definitely still in 2025 at that point. _Then what happened?_ The monster showed up. He fought the hench men. He ran into the forest. He defeated the hench men. He battled Troblicon. He got hit and demorphed. Troblicon attacked him. He threw up a shield and then… the flash! That must have been it! _Something about Troblicon's energy and the energy from my force field must have caused some sort feedback loop when they collided that sent me to the past._ That had to be it. But now what will he do now? Sky didn't even know if Troblicon had been sent back too. It would make sense if he was too though. If it was the collision of their energy fields that sent them back it would have probably sent them both back. That meant that Sky had to find him before he went and messed with the time line. There's no telling what kind of changes he could make. Especially since this is pre-SPD.

Sky also had to make sure he did the same thing himself. No one can know he's from the future. If would mess things up to greatly if they did. Sky looked himself over. The clothes he was wearing were fairly simply so he wouldn't have much trouble blending in. _Good thing he attacked me while I was going on my morning jog. _He'd just have to find him quickly. With any luck he could find him by the end of the day and be gone before anyone even realized he was there. _This is going to be one heck of a report to file when I get back. _

**BOOM!**

Sky looked up from where he had been sitting on the park bench and scanned the area. He saw several random civilians running away from what looked like a swarm of Hidiacs. And speak of the devil, in the middle of them was Troblicon. "Huh! Well that was surprisingly easy. It's a good thing these bad guys are so consistent."

Sky got up and started to run towards Troblicon, ready to battle, but was surprised when he was beaten to the punch by a group of muli-coloured warriors in capes. Sky stopped dead in his tracks. "No way," he muttered to himself. _Power rangers?_ Sky didn't remember reading about any Power Rangers in Briarwood before. Heck, he'd never even heard of Briarwood before today. _Where did these guys come from? And what's with the capes? I don't remember any power rangers ever having capes in any of our history books._

The _rangers_ seemed to fairing fairly well although their fighting technique was a little unorthodox. He'd never quite seen that style before but at least it seemed to be working for them. Sky almost jumped as he saw the pink one turn into a tornado, plowing down half a dozen hidiacs in her path. _Impressive._

Suddenly Sky snapped out of his daze. _What am I doing just standing here? I have to get to Troblicon before he messes with the timeline anymore. _With that Sky continued his dash towards the fray and immediately started fighting off the nearest Hidiacs.

_**Power Rangers' Point of View:**_

Another day, another monster attack. Just another normal day in Briarwood. It's actually funny how someone can consider a monster attacking the city something _normal_ but things haven't exactly been normal for any of the rangers since they became rangers. What they consider normal now and normal three months ago have become two very different things.

For Nick things being abnormal were part of the norm. He never stayed around somewhere long enough to even be able to call things normal so adapting to this hadn't been that difficult. Although it was surprising how much easier it was for the other rangers when their perception of normal was much more set in stone than his. They actually ended up being more accepting than he was at first although he caught up eventually.

Right now they were dealing with another weekly occurrence: a monster attack. This one went by the name of Troblicon. Not that any of them really cared. From what they could tell he was just another run of the mill, _prepare to meet your doom foolish rangers_, over dramatic clown who was in serious need of a hobby. Thus they would have to teach him why he should have found one instead of attacking Briarwood by kicking his ugly butt and getting on with their day.

For Vida this was actually a breath of fresh air. Fighting monsters could be quite the stress reliever when one was having a bad day. It was certainly better than doing inventory at the Rock Porium. Unfortunately, they still had to finish that once they kicked this monster's butt. The hidiacs were more difficult than usual today . It was that they couldn't take them. They were easy to defeat. It was just that there were so many of them and you had to fight them all individually before you could even get to the monster. It could get really annoying at times.

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Vida muttered to herself. Tossing one hidiac to the side, Vida began to spin around in a circle. She immediately began to pick up speed and felt her feet lift up off the ground. She leaned forward as she spotted a particularly thick clump of hidiacs and sent her tornado bowling towards them sending them flying in every direction.

Mean while, the other rangers were doing well on their own as they each engaged in their individual battles with the hidiacs. None of them noticed at first that they had received some extra help with the arrival of the young man from the Rock Porium earlier. He was doing quite well, having no problem holding his own as he tossed a hidiac out of the way. He pushed through two charging at him and flipped over a third heading directly for Troblicon.

Nick was the first to notice his presence. _What the hell does he think he's doing? That nut job is going to get himself killed._ "Hey you!" Nick shouted as he blocked an oncoming Hidiac, "Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

The man just ignored him and headed towards the monster. He waved his arm around in front of him as he walked forward. No one noticed the shimmer of blue that irradiated from his hand. Had they had, they might not have been as concerned for his well being.

"Troblicon," he yelled, immediately getting the monster's attention. "Remember me? As I recall, you're still under arrest."

"Ah, ranger… I was hoping we would meet again," Troblicon cackled. "I never did get the chance to finish destroying you."

"You know? I'd give up that dream if I were you," the man replied with a smirk, taking a fighting stance, "Because it's never going to happen. You're free to try though if you like. Although I doubt it'll do you much good."

"If you insist ranger, it would be my **PLEASURE!**" Troblicon roared as he began to charge forward, his energized blade drawn. Surprisingly, the man didn't even move a muscle. He simple stood his ground awaiting the attack with an assured smirk on his face. To the rangers who were all now watching (who didn't know what he did), this was an act of pure insanity.

Madison was the first to react. She dashed forward leaping at the young man, slamming into his side to push him out of the way just in time. Together they rolled a few meters, only seconds after Troblicon's blade hit where the man had just been standing. The other rangers who had been watching immediately laid down an offensive, pushing the monster back and away from the Madison and the man. After taking several hits Troblicon stumbled backwards. He looked around to see that all his hidiacs had been defeated and he was now alone and would have to face all 5 rangers.

"An impressive feat rangers, but I wouldn't let this little victory get to your head. I'll be back. And as for you red ranger," he said, pointing towards Sky, "You should watch your back, because next time we fight you may not have your little friends here to save you." With that Troblicon disappeared into a glowing seal in the ground leaving the rangers to puzzle out what he was talking about.

They immediately turned their attention to their new companion who currently pushing Madison off from on top of him.

"Get off of me," he snapped, pushing her aside as he got to his feet. "Ugh! I can't believe this! Do you have any idea what you just did?"

Madison looked up at him in surprise, not expecting a back lash for trying to help him. Vida of course would have none of this and immediately stepped forward to her sister's defense.

"It's called saving your life," she replied, stepping in front of her sister to meet the young man's glare. "Most _normal_ people are appreciative of things like that."

The man quickly gave the pink warrior the once over before raising an eyebrow, "Right, because _you_ would know so much about being normal."

"Excuse me?" Vida shrieked, her voice rising angrily. Chip and Xander immediately had to step forward to hold their ferocious pink friend back (to her protest) because both were quite sure she wouldn't hesitate in making him eat every single word he had just said to her.

Nick, being just as insulted but slightly calmer stepped up to reply. "Hey! Don't go judging us! _You_ were the one just standing there waiting for that ugly freak back there to turn your head into a Pez dispenser!"

The man just rolled his eyes. "You can't even been to grasp the severity of the situation we're all in."

"Try me," Nick replied evenly.

The young man sighed. "I can't exactly explain, but I can tell you that there's a lot more at stake here than the destruction of some public property. That monster there could ruin more than just the local park, and because of your blue girl friend over there, we may have done more damage than I'll be able to fix."

"Damage? What damage? What the heck are you talking about?" Nick asked, beginning to get exasperated with this stranger's cryptic answers.

"I'm talking about the future, the one that you may have just destroyed."

_To be continued…_


	5. Meeting new friends sort of

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Making new friends… sort of**

* * *

"Future?" the Rangers echoed in unison.

"How could we have managed to do that?" Madison asked curiously. "All we did was save your life."

Sky sighed. "My life didn't _need _saving. If anything, you may have just ruined it by doing what you did."

"I'm still very confused here," Xander said, scratching his head. "Who exactly are you again?"

"Besides the red ranger?" Chip added.

The other rangers looked at him in shock.

Chip, ignoring the shocked looks from his friends, turned to face the young man, "That _is_ what you are, aren't you? I heard Troblicon call you ranger a bunch of times during the battle. And it was _you _he was talking to when he left, wasn't it?"

Sky's face was grim as he faced the rangers. _Hmm, that one is smarting than he looks. And he's right. I guess there's no point denying it now. _"Yes it was."

"So who are you and how are you ranger as well?" Vida inquired, getting restless from all the word games people seemed to be playing.

"My name is Sky, and I'm from the future. As for how I gained my ranger powers, I can't really explain that without giving you too much information about the future. Your just going to have to trust me when I say I'm on your side."

"How far in the future are you from?" Xander asked curiously.

"Only about twenty years. But they're a critical twenty years which is why I can't risk contaminating the time line while I'm here. It could change everything for the worse."

"What's so critical about the next twenty years?" asked Madison.

"I can't tell you that. It could change things too much if you knew. This is why I have to find Troblicon fast so I can take him back to the future with me."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Nick asked suspiciously.

"The same way I got here," Sky said bending down to pick up a stone. He tossed it to Xander who stared at him curiously. "Throw that at me."

"What?" he replied, a little confused by the request.

Sky rolled his eyes, "Just trust me. Throw it."

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"Trust me, you won't."

Xander shrugged and began to wind up to throw the rock. While he was doing this Sky quickly waved his arm around in a circle, his hand shimmering with blue light. When Xander released the stone it ricocheted off Sky's shield, barely missing Xander's helmet as it flew by.

The other rangers stared in shock.

"What the heck was that?" Vida asked.

"Some thing I was born with," Sky replied coolly. "Using my psychic energy I can sustain small force fields. When I was battling with Troblicon earlier something about Troblicon's energy from his sword and the energy from my shield reacted and that was how I was transported."

A realization dawned on all the rangers. "So when you were fighting earlier with Troblicon and you were just standing there," Madison said, "you were actually-

"Trying to recreate the accident from earlier," Sky finished.

"And I messed that up," Madison said, her voice lowering in shame as she realized her mistake.

"Hey," Vida said, noticing her sister's change in attitude, "There's no way anyone could have known that. You were just doing what your heart told you to.

"We wouldn't want you reacting any other way Maddie," Xander added.

"Thanks guys," Madison replied appreciatively, "But I still did mess things up."

"Yeah, you did," Sky replied, cutting into their heartfelt moment, "Which is why we're going to have to work twice as hard to catch Troblicon soon before he does anymore damage. Troblicon may be ugly but he's not stupid. He's going to realize pretty soon where and when he is and he's not going to want to go easily. Also, if he figures out how he got here, just as I did, he's going to make it that much harder for me to get close enough to him to take us back. It took a direct blow from his sword to my shield to send us back and he doesn't need to get that close to attack me."

"Well, there's not much we can do about all of this right now," Nick said, finally deciding to take charge of the situation. "We should head back to root core, and see what Udonna has to say about all this."

"What about him," Vida said, indicating in Sky's direction. She had obviously didn't trust him, and certainly didn't like him after the way he had been treating his sister. Nick didn't like him much either but they certainly couldn't just leave him stranded here in Briarwood. They'd just have to keep an eye on him until they could be sure.

"He should come along too. So long as he promises to not make any trouble," Nick said, staring directly at Sky.

Sky met the red ranger's cool gaze (through his helmet of course) and nodded, "I always play by the rules."

"We'll see," Nick replied. "Come on," he said, heading off towards the nearest tree.

For once Sky was actually shocked as he saw the ranger walk right into the tree and disappear into a flash of light. The other rangers followed suit one by one. Madison, who was the last to go noticed the surprised look on Sky's face and laughed.

"Here," she said holding out her hand, "It's easy. Just take my hand."

Sky looked at the blue ranger warily.

"Listen, I'm sorry about before. If I'd known… well, I'm sorry."

Sky shook head, "No. Don't be. You did exactly what a ranger should do. You've got ranger instincts and that's not something to be sorry about. Besides, I probably would have done the same thing."

"So no hard feelings?" Madison asked, holding out her hand once more.

Sky took her hand firmly, "I won't hold it against you if you don't hold it against me."

"Never," Madison replied with a smile, "Now come on," She said dragging him forward.

Sky was hesitant as he looked at the seemingly solid tree. "You guys travel this way often?"

"All the time," Madison replied cheerily.

Sky paused as he thought this over. "You've never gotten stuck half way in a tree or something, have you?" he asked cautiously.

Madison just laughed. "No, not yet. Although did Xander get turned into a tree once before."

Sky's eyes widened in fear at her comment but she just grinned behind her helmet.

"Relax. I've got you and I'm not letting go. Just follow me and hang on," she said heading straight for the tree. Sky, though hesitant, followed her into the tree and suddenly felt himself being sucked forward in an array of roots and dirt. Though quite intense, the feeling only lasted for a moment as he was thrown slightly forward from another tree.

As Sky looked around he suddenly realized he was in a new location, obviously somewhere in the forest, although he had no idea where. While looking around, he also noticed that the rangers had all demorphed. What was more surprising though was that he recognized them.

"Hey, you're those teenagers from that music store," Sky announced slightly surprised. He would have never pegged them as the warrior types considering how young they were. Particularly the blue ranger, who was revealed to be a petit dark haired girl, fairly pretty, but not exactly ferocious looking. Then again, neither was Sydney, and he knew better than most people how not to under estimate her. Just because her favourite colour was pink and her favourite hobby was shopping, didn't mean she couldn't kick the snot out of any guy who might pin her down as the weak, girly, princess type.

"Come on," Madison commanded, still pulling Sky along by the hand, "Root core is just up this way."

"What exactly is Root core anyways?" Sky asked curiously.

"Um," Madison said, smiling sheepishly.

"It's probably best you see it for yourself," Chip cut in.

"If you want to classify it as anything," added Xander, "Then I guess you could call it our base of operations."

"Our home away from home," replied Madison.

"But like I said," added Chip, "It's best you see it for yourself."

After walking for a bit they were met (to the surprise of Sky) with a very large stone Dragon's head that had begun to open its mouth.

"In there?" Sky asked suspiciously.

"Yep," Madison replied dragging him along. "Don't worry. It's much nicer once you get inside."

Sky raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it," Sky replied as the rangers all disappeared into the darkness of the closing entrance.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Yeah! A new chap! This would have actually been posted sooner but for some reason the site wasn't letting me upload files. I don't know why but the problem is fixed! Yeah! Hope you enjoyed the chap! More will be coming quite soon! Thanks and please review!

P.s. Thanks so much for all the lovely feedback so far! I really appreciate as a writer just to hear what people think, even if it is to say that they don't like it. It really helps with the writing process! So Thanks a million!


	6. Revelations Revealed

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revelations Reached

* * *

**

_**SPD Headquarters 2026**_

_**Common Room**_

"Ugh!" Syd huffed angrily as she plopped down on the couch beside Bridge. Z, who was sitting across from them reading a magazine looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What's got your panties in twist this morning pinky?" Z asked curiously.

Syd fumed sending Z a death glare. "You want to know what's wrong with me? You really want to know?"

"I think that's why she asked Syd," Bridge chirped. "I mean, she obviously couldn't know because you haven't told her and she's not psychic. I mean, I'm psychic and I don't know. But wait a minute, so does that even mean I'm not really psychic? I mean, psychics are supposed to know what people are thinking. But I don't know what Syd is thinking which is a contradiction of me saying that psychics are supposed to know what people are thinking. But I used to be able to read peoples minds sometimes but that could just be because I spend so much time with you guys because you're my team mates and we constantly work together so I could just know what you are thinking because I know you really well. But I'm pretty sure it's not that because I did have that one vision that one time and I can still read people's auras but does that make me psychic? I am I losing my powers? Am I-

"BRIDGE!" Syd and Z yelled in unison silencing their rambling friend.

"I swear Bridge," Z said shaking her head, "one of these days you're going to pull a brain muscle."

Bridge opened his mouth to respond but Syd sent him a withering glare and he immediately shut his mouth.

"So pinky," Z said going back to their original topic, "What's got you in such a bad mood?"

Syd huffed angrily. "Sky!"

Z simply looked at her curiously. "Is this a specific Sky conflict or just a Sky being his annoying stubborn self type of rage?"

"Surprisingly, neither. He was supposed to meet me this morning so we could go over the specs for the new security protocol we were going to be proposing to Cruger this morning. We've been working on it for week but he was the one who said he'd pull together the budget while I worked on the details for implementing it. But go figure, of all the days he chooses to _not_ to be a neurotic clock watcher is the day we have our presentation."

"Wait a minute," Z replied, shocked by Syd's story. "_Sky_, our Sky, was late to a meeting with Commander Cruger?"

"Worse!" Syd said, throwing her hands up into the air, "He didn't even show up. I looked like a fool in there!"

"Did you try contacting him on his communicator?"

"Obviously, but he wouldn't respond. _Stupid neurotic stuck up jerk_…" Syd muttered to herself.

"Is he not back from his morning jog yet?" Bridge asked.

Both Z and Syd gave Bridge a questioning look.

"Sky gets up every morning to go jogging for a few hours before breakfast."

"But breakfast is usually at 7:30 or 8:00," Z replied.

"I know," Bridge responded matter of factly.

"You're telling us he gets up at 6:00 every morning to go jogging before he's even had anything to eat?" Syd asked disbelievingly.

"No. He's gets up at 5:00."

Z shook her head. "I swear, that boy is even more of a robot than I thought."

"Naw, he's just a morning person. If you wake him up early enough (and he's had his coffee) he's actually been known to hum cheerful tunes."

Both Syd and Z's chin dropped. "No way," Sky replied shaking her head. "I don't believe that. Sky? Humming?"

"Humming _cheerfully_?" Z added.

Bridge nodded. "Not that I'm awake half the time when he gets up."

Syd and Z were still baffled. "What does he hum?" Z asked, not completely sure if she even believed Bridge.

"Frank Sinatra songs mostly." Bridge smiled devilishly, "He doesn't know I know this but he's got a major obsession with the rat pack. When I went to borrow his MP3 player once, the one he takes with him jogging, that's all he had on it."

Z paused for a moment thinking this over before she finally nodded. "You know? I can actually picture him listening to stuff like that. I mean, he hates pop and I can't exactly see him as a fan of rap or rock... or country."

"Plus," Syd added, "he's not so stuffy that he would be into classical."

"Now that I think about it," Z said thoughtfully, "It actually kind of suits him."

"Yeah," Syd replied with a nod.

"Um, Syd?" Bridge said, bringing them both back to reality.

"Yeah Bridge?"

"You said Sky never showed up for his meeting this morning?"

"Yeah,"

"When was your meeting?"

"9:30, why do you ask?"

"And you couldn't get a hold of him on his communicator?"

"No, now that you mention it, I haven't seen him at all today."

They all paused, realization suddenly dawning on them. Without a word they each reached for their communicators.

"Cadet Tate, please come in." Silence. "Sky, this is Z, please respond."

The rangers exchanged worried glances. Each in turn tried to reach Sky on his communicator but none received a response.

"What's going on here? Why isn't he responding? This isn't like Sky," said Z, concern growing in her voice, "Think about it. When has Sky even been late?"

"He would have a least called in if something had happened." Syd added.

"I have a bad feeling about this you guys," said Bridge. "It's 10:00 now and he's been gone for 5 hours."

"Has anyone actually seen him at all this morning?" Z asked. They all shook their heads.

"Okay guys, let's not jump to conclusions just yet," said Syd. "He could be back right now and is just in the shower. It would explain why he isn't answering our calls."

Z nodded. "True. Syd's right. We shouldn't panic just yet. Bridge, you go check your room and the lockers rooms to see if he's back yet. Syd, you ask around and see if anyone has seen him. I'll check the security logs to see if he came back to the base since he went jogging this morning."

"On it," Bridge replied and headed off towards his room.

Syd and Z began to head in the direction of the command center as well.

"You don't think anything happened to him this morning, do you?" Syd asked as they headed down the hallway.

Z was silent for a moment. "No," Z replied hesitantly, "We're probably just over reacting. Grum's forces are gone and all that's really left on earth are petty thieves. I mean, when was the last time we even needed to morph to apprehend a criminal? Sky can handle himself. I'm sure he's fine. At worst he probably slipped and bumped his head trying to rescue a cat from a tree and is lying unconscious somewhere in the park. You know what he's like. All brains but no common sense."

Syd chuckled at the prospect. They all knew what an unfailing hero Sky could be. "You're probably right," Syd replied with a smirk, "Although for his sake, he better be hanging over a stream of boiling lava or defending a small village from a mud slide because that is about the only thing that will excuse him for not calling this morning."

"Maybe that's why we haven't found him yet," Z replied with a grin, "I'd be scared to come back too if I had to face you on a bad day."

Syd laughed. "Yeah well, I may be small, and I may be cute, but at the end of the day every guy knows why they should fear a woman's wrath."

"Especially when that woman has a fist of iron."

"No truer words have been spoken my friend."

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Yeah! New chap! Sorry it's been so long. I've had a touch of writers block. I got half way through a chap and decided (thanks to the suggestion of one of my lovely reviewers) that I needed to include a future chap! It can't be all sky all the time (as much as I would love that! ;P) ANYways! I'm already half way through the next chap so it shouldn't be too long. I just have to work the bugs out of it!

Spoiler: There will be some red ranger conflict in the chapters to come!

Thanks again and please review!


	7. Passing the time

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

* * *

"Hmm, strange… very strange," Udonna said as the rangers recalled the events the day.

"You can say that again," Sky echoed as he looked around the large multicolored room referred to as Rootcore. It was a strange place to have as a base of operations although Sky couldn't deny, it was actually a fairly secure location. Although it was a little too medieval times, sword in the stone, Merlin-ish for his taste. It was just a little too colourful for him to be able to take it seriously after spending the past few years at a high tech military base.

This Udonna woman appeared to be their… leader? Mentor? Commander? Sky wasn't quite sure what to classify her as but needless to say she was in charge. She certainly did seem to know what she was doing, even if Sky didn't understand it himself. She was currently being briefed on the day's events using her crystal ball… thing. It was all so weird. Sky was still trying to get over the fact that they were all wizards apparently. He hadn't ever even believed in magic and wasn't sure he even did now. Then again, they did travel here through a tree… Sky shook his head. It was all just a bit overwhelming. With the way things were going, he was feeling more like he had gone back 200 years into the past rather than 20.

"Are you okay Sky?" asked a concerned looking Madison.

"Huh?" Sky replied, blinking back into reality. "Pardon me?"

"I said, are you okay? You look a little out of it."

Sky shook his head, "No, I'm fine. It's just… it's a lot to take in all at once. I mean… I stopped believing in magic when I was 8 years old so this a lot to process."

Madison smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it can be a little strange at first but you get used to it pretty quick."

Sky raised an to this, still skeptical. "I'll take your word for it."

"Schuyler," Udonna called.

"Sky," he corrected quickly.

"My apologies, Sky. I was discussing with the rangers your situation…"

"And?"

"It appears you were correct in your assessment of Troblicon. Troblicon is mystical creature of the likes that I have never seen before. He is not of this time which is why it is imperative that we return you and troblicon back the future. Otherwise the repricussions could be beyond our imagination."

"Do you have a spell that could send them both back?" asked Chip.

Udonna shook her head gravely. "I'm afraid not. This is where you were correct in your assessment Sky. The only way to bring him back is the same way you traveled here. If anyone were to attempt to cast a spell now it could have an even worse affect. It could reacted with the magic that is already in place and with your unique… _energy_ Sky, I don't know what kind of affect this spell could have on you."

"So in other words, no magic to get us out of this one?" Vida asked.

"I'm afraid so." Udonna replied.

"So what do we do for the time being?" Xander asked. "I mean, do we just wait around until that monster attacks again?"

"We have no other choice."

"So what do we do until then?" Chip asked, "It's not like we can let our future friend here go waltzing around town."

"That's okay," Sky cut in. "I'm sure I can find something to do to pass the time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Forty one…forty two…forty three…forty four…"_

"What on earth are you doing?" Vida asked as she and the other rangers approached Sky. After their discussion in Rootcore, Sky had wandered off into the forest. Although he promised not to go far, the rangers were still curious what he could being doing to out here to pass the time. None of them though, expected to find him out in the middle of forest doing push ups.

"I'm training… _forty six…_what did you think … _forty seven…_ I was doing… _forty eight…_"

"We can see that," Nick replied, slightly annoyed by Sky's condescending tone.

"_Forty nine… fifty… fifty one…"_

"I think what they meant was, why are you training?" Chip asked.

"More importantly," Xander added, "Why in the middle of the forest?"

"_Fifty three…_Just because … _fifty four… _I'm in another _…fifty five…_ decade …_ fifty six…_ doesn't mean I _…fifty seven…_ can slack off _…fifty eight…"_

"Oh yeah, of course…" Chip replied, suddenly feeling very guilty about his own training habits, or his lack their of.

Sky paused for a moment in mid push up and then sat down, looking up at the staring rangers. They were all giving him queer looks and Sky was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable under their gaze. "Um… is there something you need?"

"No, no." Xander replied hastily. "We were just checking up on you. So…"

"We'll leave you to your training." Vida finished. With that the rangers went to walk away. They were quite surprised to hear him call after them.

"Hey guys," yelled Sky, "Um… you wanna join me?"

The rangers turned, looking at him strangely.

"Well I…" Sky started awkwardly, "It's uh… easier to train if you have someone to spar with and I was just about to go on short jog to warm up."

The rangers looked to each other, considering the proposition. Madison was the first to speak up.

"Well actually, Xander and I have to get back to work for our afternoon shift but maybe Vida and the guys will keep you company?" Madison replied, sending a pointed look towards Nick and Vida particularly.

"Yeah, sure," Chip replied enthusiastically. "Maybe you could show us a few crazy futuristic kung fu moves."

"Why not?" Vida replied half heartedly.

"Nick?" Madison asked, with pleading eyes.

"Fine," Nick sighed. "I certainly wouldn't mind the sparring part at least. Maybe you could learn something from your elders." Nick said turning to Sky, a smirk spreading across his face..

Vida smiled slyly. "Yeah, you know? I think a little practice could help. Exercise is a good _stress reliever_ if you know what I mean."

Madison and Xander exchanged knowing glances. Maybe leaving Sky with them wasn't such a good idea.

"Alright then," Xander cut in. "We'll see you guys later." And with that, him and Madison disappeared into the nearest tree.

Sky just raised an eyebrow. "O-kay," he said turning to the remaining rangers, "So… five miles sound good to you?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Sorry about the wait people! I've been busy! But I hope you enjoyed the chap! Thanks for the reviews so far! They've been lovely! Please keep it up! Ta ta for now! _

_Thanks!_


	8. Five Freaking Miles

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Five Freaking Miles

* * *

**

"This… is… nuts!" Chip panted heavily as they jogged along.

"You're… telling… me!" Nick replied, just as stained to keep up with Sky's insane training regiment.

When Sky had asked them if they wanted to train with them they'd kind of expected something more along the lines of sparring or weapons training or even pushups. But a five mile jog? If Nick had even wanted to become a jogger he wouldn't have bought a motorcycle. Who the hell was this guy anyways? Some futuristic Olympian? Or maybe a futuristic drill sergeant?

"Five… freaking… miles!" exclaimed Vida annoyedly. If she wasn't so angry about the insanity of the jog she probably wouldn't have the motivation to run it.

"Okay people, walk it off," Sky called out as he slowed down to a walk. "We've actually only gone about four miles but I feel pretty warmed up by now. I went jogging earlier this morning so…"

"You already went jogging?" Chip exclaimed disbelievingly as he leaned his hands on his knees, still gasping for breath.

"Well, yeah, but it was like at 5:30 so I've had plenty of rest since then."

"Wait a minute, you got up at 5:30 AM?" Vida asked, just as shocked as Chip.

"Well 5 actually," Sky replied matter of factly. "I wanted to grab something to eat first and I usually get a cup of coffee before I go."

"What? Are you like in the army or something?" Nick asked, giving Sky a disbelieving stare.

"Or something,"

The rangers just gave Sky a strange look before returning their focus to their own personal exhaustion. Sky gave the rangers an equally strange look though at their disheveled state.

"What's up with you guys?" Sky asked curiously, "Don't you ever do training sessions like this at all?"

Nick raised an eyebrow at Sky, "No, not really. I mean we train. We just don't… jog."

"Well, you might want to consider it. Jogging helps build stamina, which is something you need if you plan on fighting monsters for any length of time. They aren't going to stop just because you get _tired_." Sky added, emphasizing on his last statement.

"Hey," Vida said, suddenly getting defensive at Sky's condescending tone, "Just because we don't _jog_, doesn't mean we can't kick some monster butt."

Sky rolled his eyes. "I never assumed as much. I saw you guys fight. I know you're competent rangers. I was just suggesting that it would help. It never hurts to do a little extra training. If anything I'm sure you guys could show me a thing or two. I mean, what do you guys do in your daily training regiments?"

"Daily?" Chip replied, to which he received a sharp jab from Vida.

"We do a lot of… stuff. Too much to mention actually," she added hastily.

"Well, how about a little sparring then?" Sky asked. "You guys are warmed up right? Because we could always do that last mile if you want."

"No no no!" the Mystic rangers replied in unison receiving an odd look from Sky.

"I mean, uh, we're warmed up, right guys?" Nick said trying to cover their embarrassing outburst.

"Absolutely!" Vida replied.

"I don't think I could get any warmer!" added Chip.

"Well, there you go," Nick said unconvincingly as he got to his feet. The other rangers followed suit and automatically took their place on either side of Nick. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Chip and Vida replied.

"Magical source! Mystic –

"Wait a minute! Hold up!" Sky called out, stopping the rangers in mid morph.

"What on earth are you guys doing?"

"We were about to morph," stated Nick, sending Vida and Chip questioning glances.

"Why?"

"Because you said you wanted to spar," Chip replied.

"Yeah, _sparring_. As in hand to hand combat. As in you don't need to use your weapons, thus, you don't need to morph. I don't want to waste my morphing energy in case I'm not tapped into the morphing grid in this time period. You know? Better safe than sorry? Besides, it's not like you can't fight unmorphed."

The mystic rangers remained silent exchanging knowing glances. Sky, fortunately, didn't completely pick up on this.

"You can fight unmorphed, _right_?"

"Of course we can," Vida exclaimed. She may not be as strong without her morpher but she wasn't about to let this futuristic soldier boy show them up. She was already by far one of the best fighters on the team, and that was when she was morphed. Taking this guy on unmorphed shouldn't be that difficult. He wasn't morphed either anyways.

"Yeah, sure, we can handle it," Nick added as well. Since becoming a ranger he had already felt like his fighting skills has increased quite a bit. In his new magically infused state being he could probably wipe the floor with this snotty future ranger.

"Great," Sky replied, actually gracing them with an enthusiastic smile. "So, you guys want to break off into pairs or something?"

"Sure," Nick replied, a smirk spreading across his face. "How about we take turns? You and Vida can go first and then Chip and I."

"Are you sure it's a good idea putting him up against – OW!" Chip yelped as he was jabbed by Vida again.

"Don't worry," she said, a smile spreading across her face at the prospect of getting to take her frustrations out on the new ranger. "I'll go easy on him."

Sky merely looked at them queerly. "I don't think that'll be necessary but thanks."

"Be gentle V," Nick said, patting her on the shoulder, "but not _too _gentle."

Vida smirked. "Who me? Gentle is my middle name."

"O-kay," Sky said, shrugging off their odd behavior and taking a fighting stance, "I'm ready when you are."

With that Vida charged at Sky, swinging wildly. Sky quickly dodged the nearest punch thrown, while grabbing her arm at the same time. Still holding her arm he shifted his weight and used her own momentum to flip her over onto her back. The other rangers inhaled quickly, shocked by Sky's surprising skill. He held out his hand to Vida who was less shocked than angry. She swatted away his hand and quickly got to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Sky asked, genuinely concerned. He didn't think he'd be able to take the girl down so quickly after seeing her fight before but maybe he needed to take it easier with these rangers.

Vida only growled in response though and lunged at Sky. Seeing this coming, Sky quickly side stepped her attack and used her own momentum to trip her and once again send her sprawling across the forest floor.

"Can I make a sugge- Woah!" Sky yelled, barely avoiding Vida as she leapt wildly in his direction. Acting on instinct he quickly twisted her around pinning her arms behind her back before shoving her away at to a save distance. (Safe for him at least.)

This pattern repeated several times as Vida made her offensive attacks and Sky continued to counter her moves. Finally, after about the sixth fall, she was fete up.

"Alright," Vida huffed angrily as she got to her feet once more, "Enough of these games. We're rangers. I say we take this to the next level."

Sky looked at, quite perplexed by her statement. "I thought we agreed no morphing?"

A smirk spread across Vida's face. "Who said anything about morphing?"

With that Vida began spin towards Sky. Sky only stared at her strangely until he noticed her momentum quite quickly pick. Before he could even react Vida was engulf in a pink tornado knocking Sky back and sending him sprawling nearly twenty feet away.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Sky as he painfully tried to pull himself back onto his feet. Vida, who by that point had resumed normal human form, walked over to Sky's fallen form.

"Just think of it as a blast from the past."

Sky rolled his eyes. "Cute," he stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I hope you know what this means by bringing powers into this."

"Enlighten me,"

"It means," replied Sky as he took a fighting stance, "That all rules (and bets) are off. And I'm also not going to take it easy on you any more."

Vida shrugged confidently as she took a fighting stance as well, "Bring it."b

_To be continued…_


	9. Taking it up a notch

**Chapter 9: Taking it up a notch**

"You're going to regret doing this." Sky stated calmly as he and Vida began to circle each other.

"Oh, really?" Vida shot back, not the least bit intimidated.

"Yeah, really. You see, where I'm from they don't give morphers to inexperienced, uncoordinated, teenage punks. You have to actually earn the right to be a ranger, through _skill_. Something you lack. I, on the other hand, have been training since I was five years old. My _father_ was a power ranger and he taught me quite a bit. I just thought you might want to know what you're getting yourself into before we start this. It wouldn't be fair not to give you a chance to back out."

Vida scoffed, "Sorry buddy, but I don't back down from pig headed ego maniacs who insult my ability as a ranger. It's not really my style. So are we going to start this or are you just going to stand there and talk me to death?"

"Oh, I'm quite done talking. It's definitely time for some action."

"Famous last words,"

"You would know."

With that Vida charged at Sky beginning to rapidly spin. Sky was ready this time though. Seeing what she was about to do he ran right at her and flipped over her at the last second. The moment he landed he crouched down, lashing out with his leg and sending the spinning Vida crashing to the ground. Seeing a chance to take the offensive he lunged forward attempting to grab her leg but Vida had already begun to roll away. As Sky tried to grab her one foot he was nearly kicked in the face as she kicked out with her other. Letting go, both Sky and Vida scrambled to their feet. This time Vida was the one moving back though as Sky charged at her, forcing her back was series of round house kicks that she narrowly managed to avoid. Trying to take back her offensive, Vida swung wildly at Sky. With his one hand Sky caught Vida's punch and twisted her arm around into a painful hold. Vida then swung at Sky with her other arm, only to be caught in a similar, and was now trapped, face to face with Sky.

Both fighters paused for a moment meeting each others' gaze. Sky's cold piercing blue eyes were met with Vida's fiery hazel globes, and it was like fire and ice meeting for their final battle. Unfortunately, the moment was abruptly ended as Sky released Vida's arms only to slam his foot with full force into her stomach, sending her flying backwards, slamming into the nearest tree and knocking the air from her lungs.

Vida coughed violently as she attempted to regain her breath. Sky was not about to let up on her yet though. He rushed forward grabbing her arm, which she had mistakenly reached out in an attempt to push him back. Holding her wrist with a firm grip, he twisted her arm around and side stepped behind her, now pinning her arm behind her. Just as swiftly, he hooked his one leg around her right foot and forced her to stumble to her knees. Vida attempted to reach back with her arm but pushed out of reach as Sky pressed his knee into her back painfully forcing her down flat on her stomach.

Vida resisted the urge to cry out in pain as she attempted to struggle out of Sky's hold. Her struggles were to no avail though as Sky kept his knee painfully digging into her back to hold her down while still keeping her other arm twisted in his grip. She was pinned, and there was no way for her to break free.

"Tap out," Sky commanded, his voice remaining even all the while.

"What?" Vida replied incredulously.

"You've lost. There's no way for you to get out of this hold. So tap out."

"No way," Vida growled.

Sky increased the pressure he was applying to her twisted arm. Vida had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. "Tap out," he stated evenly.

"Bite me," she replied through clenched teeth.

Once again though, Sky twisted her arm even further, sending unbearable pain shooting down her arm. This time she actually did cry out. "Listen, you wanted to take this to the next level. So I did just that. Now I've got you pinned and there's no way you're going to get out of it so _tap out_."

"Come on V, you look pretty stuck. Just do it, it's not a big deal," Chip pleaded from the sidelines. He and Nick had been watching silently the whole time and were starting to get quite concerned by how seriously each fighter was taking this.

"No w- ahhh!" Vida screeched as Sky continued to twist her arm farther.

"Hey man, stop that," Nick demanded, getting ready to pull Sky off by force if he had to. "Just let her go. You're hurting her for real now."

"No actually, I'm not." Sky stated, not taking his eyes off Vida. "But she may end up hurting herself if she doesn't tap out. You see Vida; a person's arm can only bend so far and yours is about as a bent as it can go. So if I press any harder or you try to struggle out of my grip your arm could break. So you have two choices Vida: you tap out, or I break your arm."

"You even think about hurting her, and we'll turn you into a toad before you can even blink," Nick growled, taking a menacing step towards Sky. He stood by long enough during the fight and he wasn't about to let some jerk from the future threaten one of his team mates.

"Alright guys, come on," Chip pleaded, stepping in between Sky and Nick. Partly it was to hold off Nick, but it was also to come to the aid of Vida if the future ranger really was serious about hurting V. "Just let her up Sky, okay. She's not going to give up and neither are you. So let's just call it a draw, please."

"Sorry, but no," Sky replied coldly. "She has to learn sooner or later that there are consequences to her actions. You wanted to fight full on Vida, so we did just that. Now I've got you pinned and you have to admit defeat, plain and simple."

"Then you might as well break my arm now, because I will _never _admit to that."

Sky sighed with a shake of his head. "You see _that_ is exactly why you lost, and why you'll never beat me," he replied softly as he got up, releasing her arm.

"What's that supposed to mean," Vida asked, as rolled over to a sitting position, nursing her tender arm.

"You don't learn anything from winning. You learn from making mistakes. Your refusal to accept defeat is the exact reason why you'll never beat me. Because if you were smart, you'd be asking me how I did it, so next time, that doesn't happen. Mind you, that would involve you admitting defeat, and because apparently you can't do that, you'll never know why you lost, and thus, you'll never win."

"What_ever_, that was just one battle. If we were going full on ranger mode, I could have beaten you."

Sky rolled his eyes. "I hardly think that's something to brag about. I mean you're basically saying you can't win without your weapons. What kind of ranger does that make you?"

"Well what kind of ranger asks another ranger to give up because she's in difficult situation? I thought being a ranger was all about never giving up and fighting to the end."

"Well then you obviously have a lot to learn about being a ranger," Sky replied coolly turning his back on the other rangers. "You know what? I've had enough of this, and I've had more than enough training for today. I'll see you guys later." And with that Sky walked off, back towards Rootcore.

"What is _his_ problem?" Vida asked to no one in particular as she watched him disappear into the forest.

"I get the feeling it has a lot less to do with you V, and a lot more to do with something else," Chip replied.

_To be continued…_


End file.
